Channy Communication
by jadewests
Summary: 4 different ways of communicating. Emails, Texts, Notes & Calls. CHANNY!
1. Emails

**Hey guys :)**

**Here is my very 1****st**** Multi-Chapter. Just so you all know, this is a story rather than 4 one shots :) Credit to Leigh G for the email message. Hope you don't mind that I used the questions and answers –bold writing-.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC :(**

* * *

Channy communication:  
_Emails, Notes, Calls, Texts._

Emails

1 new message

From: _Lucy_

To: _Sonny_

Fill this out and forward the questions to others.

**1. Write the name of a person of the opposite sex.**

**2. Which is your favorite color out of red, black, green, blue and Yellow.**

**3. Your first initial?**

**4. Your month of birth?**

**5. Which color do you like more, black or white?**

**6. Name of a person of the same sex as yours.**

**7. Your favorite number?**

**8. Do you like California of Florida more?**

**9. Do you like the lake or ocean more?**

**10. Write down a (realistic) wish. **

**Are you done? If so, scroll down...**

Don't cheat!

The Answers

**1. You are completely in love with this person.**

**2. If you choose:**

**Red: You are alert and you life is full of love.**

**Black: You are conservative and aggressive. **

**Green: Your soul is relaxed and you are laid back.**

**Blue: you are spontaneous and love kisses and affection from the one you love.**

**Yellow: You are a very happy person and give good advice to those who are down.**

**3. If you're initial is:**

**A-K: You have a lot of love and friendships in your life. **

**L-R: You try to enjoy life to the maximum and you love life is soon to blossom**

**S-Z: You like to help others and your future love life looks very good. **

**4. If you were born in:**

**Jan-Mar: The year will for very well for you and you will discover the you fall in love with someone totally unexpected.**

**Apr-June: you will have a strong love relationship that will no long but the memories will last forever**

**July-Sept: You will have a great year and will experience a major life changing experience for the good.**

**Oct-Dec: Your love life will not be too great, but eventually you will find your soul mate.**

**5. If you choose...**

**Black: your life will take on a different direction; it will seem hard at the time but will be the best thing for you and you will be glad for the change.**

**White: You will have a friend who completely confides in you and would do anything for you but you may not realize it.**

**6. This person is your best friend.**

**7. This is how many close friends you have in a lifetime.**

**8. If you choose...**

**California: You like adventure. **

**Florida: You are a laid-back person.**

**9. If you choose...**

**Lake: You are loyal to you friends and you love. And you are very reserved.**

**Ocean: You are spontaneous and like to please people.**

**10. This wish will come true only if you Re-post this bulletin in one hours and it will come true before your next birthday.**

_Sonny's Thoughts  
_Sonny's Answer  
**Question**

From: _Sonny_

To: _Tawni, Nico, Grady, Mia, Jessie_

Fill this out and forward the questions to others.

**1. Write the name of a person of the opposite sex.**

Chad Dylan Cooper. _Eugh, he gets on my nerves!_

**2. Which is your favorite color out of red, black, green, blue and Yellow.**

Yellow. _Like the sun... and my name :D_

**3. Your first initial?**

_Well my real name is Allison so it would be A. _A

**4. Your month of birth?**

August.

**5. Which color do you like more, black or white?**

Black. _Makes you look slimmer and it goes with everything. But then again, so does white. Hmm. Anyway._

**6. Name of a person of the same sex as yours.**

Lucy. _My best friend of course._

**7. Your favorite number?**

20. _My birth date of course._

**8. Do you like California of Florida more?**

California. _I love the place._

**9. Do you like the lake or ocean more?**

Ocean. _Salty but beautiful._

**10. Write down a (realistic) wish. **

_That Chad would ask me out. Wait! No, no, no, no. Sonny get him out of your head__! _That my mom and dad will get back together.

**Are you done? If so, scroll down...**

**Don't cheat!**

_Lucy loves these stupid quizzes. But they are fun, I'll admit that._

**The Answers**

**1. You are completely in love with this person.**

_What? Me, in love with Chad. Pfff, as if._

**2. If you choose:**

**Red: You are alert and you life is full of love.**

**Black: You are conservative and aggressive. **

**Green: Your soul is relaxed and you are laid back.**

**Blue: you are spontaneous and love kisses and affection from the one you love.**

**Yellow: You are a very happy person and give good advice to those who are down.**

_That is actually true._

**3. If you're initial is:**

**A-K: You have a lot of love and friendships in your life. **

_That is true again, I do._

**L-R: You try to enjoy life to the maximum and you love life is soon to blossom**

**S-Z: You like to help others and your future love life looks very good. **

**4. If you were born in:**

**Jan-Mar: The year will for very well for you and you will discover the you fall in love with someone totally unexpected.**

**Apr-June: You will have a strong love relationship that will no long but the memories will last forever.**

**July-Sept: You will have a great year and will experience a major life changing experience for the good.**

_I already have. So Random is a major life changing experience._

**Oct-Dec: Your love life will not be too great, but eventually you will find your soul mate.**

**5. If you choose...**

**Black: your life will take on a different direction; it will seem hard at the time but will be the best thing for you and you will be glad for the change.**

_Hmm, okay :)_

**White: You will have a friend who completely confides in you and would do anything for you but you may not realize it.**

**6. This person is your best friend.**

_That is so true. Lucy is my best friend :D_

**7. This is how many close friends you have in a lifetime.**

_Ooo, yay me :D_

**8. If you choose...**

**California: You like adventure. **

_That is true, I do like adventure._

**Florida: You are a laid-back person.**

**9. If you choose...**

**Lake: You are loyal to you friends and you love. And you are very reserved.**

**Ocean: You are spontaneous and like to please people.**

_I don't think I am spontaneous but I do like to please people._

**10. This wish will come true only if you Re-post this bulletin in one hour and it will come true before your next birthday.**

_Yeah I doubt it._

* * *

**Okay Chapter One finished :) 5+ reviews for the next chapter!**

**Please review. Criticism is welcome :)**

**Georgia:)**

**P.S. follow me on twitter please. LovatoObsessed_ :)  
P.P.S i know that my stories have been favourited or added to alert, so could you please take the time to review aswell. It would mean a lot to me!**


	2. Notes

**Hey guys :)**

**Here is my very 1****st**** Multi-Chapter. Just so you all know, this is a story rather than 4 one shots :)  
**_____IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:_  
_Even though I never got 5+ reviews for the last chapter, I decided to upload this for those who were waiting for it. Also I noticed that a lot of people have been adding this to their favourites/alerts, so could you please review this chapter for me pleaseee! Just so you know I actually have the next 2 chapters written up so I upload them whenever but I will only upload the next chapter if I get 10+ reviews_!****

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC :(**

* * *

Channy communication:  
_Emails, Notes, Calls, Texts._

Notes

-In class-

_Chad quit kicking my chair!  
_•Sonny

_Nope! Deal with it Munroe!  
_•Chad

*2mins later*

_Ha!  
_•Sonny

_You're a telltale! I can't believe you told Bitterman!  
_•Chad

_Soooo... what are we supposed to do?  
_•Sonny

_Wow! Innocent sonny wasn't listening -gasp-  
_•Chad

_Shut up Chad! &don't act too shocked, its not like I haven't done it before.  
_•Sonny  
_  
Whatever Monroe. And what do you mean?  
_•Chad

_Well I don't listen to you.  
_•Sonny

_-gasp- sonny! How can you not listen to the greatest actor of our generation!  
_•Chad

_Easy :-)  
_•Sonny

_Quit passing notes!  
_•Tawni

_Sorry Tawni. Btw what are we meant to do?  
_•Sonny&Chad

_write about your future. E.g. Kids, marriage :D  
_•Tawni

_Tar :-)  
_•Sonny

*30mins later*

_What have you wrote, Munroe?  
_•Chad

_I'm gonna...  
Have 4 kids (2boys&2girls)  
Marry an actor  
Have a singing&acting career  
Live in a mansion :)  
You?  
_•Sonny

_Very nice Munroe.  
- 3kids (2boys&1girl)  
- be a successful actor  
- marry a singer  
- live in manton ;D  
_•Chad

_Wow. Did you copy mine or something Chad ;-)  
_•Sonny

_Noooooo. We just have similar taste :-)  
_•Chad

_So you wanna marry me? ;-)  
_•Sonny

_what! No I never said that!  
_•Chad

_I was kidding Chad! Jesus! But now I think about it, we could get married. I mean...  
You wanna marry a singer. I want to be a singer.  
I want to marry an actor. You want to be an actor.  
You want 2boys. I want 2boys.  
We both want acting careers.  
We both want to live in a manton.  
Seeee...  
_•Sonny

_Wow. We are similar :O Shall we get hitched after this lesson? ;-)  
_•Chad

_What! No!  
_•Sonny

_Chill. I was kidding :-) lemme take you out after work. Please?  
_•Chad

_Why?  
_•Sonny  
_  
Since we're destined to be together!  
_•Chad

_What! We only want a similar future.  
_•Sonny

_My point exactly.  
_•Chad  
_  
Fine.  
_•Sonny

_Good  
_•Chad

_Good  
_•Sonny

_Fine  
_•Chad

_Fine :-) see you after work?  
_•Sonny

_Yep. Studio 2 :-)  
_•Chad

_Kay :-) bye :D  
_•Sonny

*bell rings*

* * *

**Okay Chapter Two finished :)  
****_Please review. Criticism is welcome :)_**

**Georgia:)**

**P.S. follow me on twitter please LovatoObsessed_ :)**


	3. Texts

**Hey guys :)**

**Here is my very 1****st**** Multi-Chapter. Just so you all know, this is a story rather than 4 one shots :) ****By the way, the 'To' and 'From' names are what they call each other on their phone. So Sonny calls Chad 'Chaddy' so I put 'Chaddy instead of Chad. Does that make sense? Anyway on with the story :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC :(**

Channy communication:  
_Emails, Notes, Calls, Texts._

Texts

To: Chaddy

From: Sonshine

_Hey :) I really enjoyed last night x_

To: Sonshine

From: Chaddy

_Hi. I told you that you would enjoy it. After all you went out with the greatest actor of_ _our generation ;-) x_

To: Chaddy

From: Sonshine

_Wow Chad. Even when you text, your conceited._

To: Sonshine

From: Chaddy

_Hey sweetheart, you know I'm kidding. I'm glad you enjoyed our date :-) x_

To: Chaddy

From: Sonshine

_Awe 'sweetheart' XD So, can we go on another date? Soon? :D x_

To: Sonshine

From: Chaddy

_Sure, this Saturday? At Lookout Mountain? X_

To: Chaddy

From: Sonshine

_Really Chad, really? How about the cinema? x_

To: Sonshine

From: Chaddy

_What! The cinema? That's a public place. You know I don't like public germs! x_

To: Chaddy

From: Sonshine

_Stop being a whiner! We went to a theme park yesterday. That's got public germs! x_

To: Sonshine

From: Chaddy

_Yeah but I closed the park for the public. Duhh! x_

To: Chaddy

From: Sonshine

_Well then close the cinema. That is a joke so don't go and actually do it x_

To: Sonshine

From: Chaddy

_Okay fine. We'll go to the cinema. Only 'cause its you :) x_

To: Chaddy

From: Sonshine

_Awe, my Chaddy is whipped :D x_

To: Sonshine

From: Chaddy

_Don't you EVER call me that… in public! x_

To: Chaddy

From: Sonshine

_Sure thing sweetheart :) x_

To: Sonshine

From: Chaddy

_Well I got to go now babe. Rehearsals. Talk to you later? x_

To: Chaddy

From: Sonshine

_Okay Chaddy. Yeah we'll talk later. Bye x_

**Okay Chapter Three finished :) 15+ reviews for the next chapter!**

**Please review. Criticism is welcome :)**

**Georgia:)**

**P.S. follow me on twitter please LovatoObsessed_ :)**


	4. Calls

**Hey guys :)**

**Here is my very 1****st**** Multi-Chapter. Just so you all know, this is a story rather than 4 one shots :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC :(**

Calls

Sonny

_Chad_

*10 years later*

**Incoming Call.**

**Chaddy**

What's up babe?

_Where is my suit? You know the one for the party tonight._

Hanging up on the wardrobe sweetie.

_Thanks_

Are you getting ready now? A bit early don't you think?

_And your not?_

Point taken. But I'm a girl. I take longer.

_Whatever you say. But you look beautiful just in sweats. I don't see the point in taking hours_ _to get ready!_

Awe thanks but babe. It's a red carpet event. I have to look decent!

_I know but... never mind._

I'd ask but I won't.

…

… What was that?

_What was what?_

That noise? It sounded kinda like, oh I don't know, a scream! More specifically, Ame's scream. What has Adam done now?

_KIDS SHUT UP I'M ON THE PHONE! Oh nothing._

Realllllly.

_Uh uh… mannn how do you find out when I'm up to something!_

Hmm Chad!

_Yep?_

You uhh shouted at the kids whilst talking to me. Yeah nothing suspicious about that.

_I'm sorry baby. I'll go and sort it now. Stay beautiful. Bye love you._

Love you too handsome.

**End of Call.**

**Okay this is the last chapter of this multi-chapter :) **

**Please review. Criticism is welcome :)**

**Georgia:)**

**P.S. follow me on twitter please LovatoObsessed_ :)**


End file.
